The Immortality Reversal Spell
The Immortality Reversal Spell is a powerful ritual and one of the three known ways to reverse vampirism through the Immortality Spell. It is the second oldest known after the Cure, which was created by Qetsiyah and kept buried with Silas. The final cure is a spell invented by the Travelers using the blood from the last pair of doppelgängers and a minor version of the Magic Purification Spell. History The Vampire Diaries This spell was created by Esther Mikaelson and is written in her grimoire''Where Nothing Stays Buried. It is likely that Esther learnt the spell from Qetsiyah just as she learnt the already existing Immortality Spell from her's. She mentioned that one of the requirements of the spell is the original witch who cast the Immortality Spell. Since Esther was the one who made her family immortal, she is the only one who can cast the Immortality Reversal Spell on them to make them human again. In ''All My Children, Esther set up the prerequisites for casting the Immortality Reversal Spell. She had linked all of her children with each other so if she cast the spell on one, it would turn all of them into mortals. Finn willingly decided to be the sacrifice. However, it so happened that Esther was channeling the entire Bennett witch bloodline for the ritual while simultaneously using a celestial event, the full moon, to cast the spell. The witch line was severed when Damon turned Abby Bennett into a vampire. The Originals In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya figured out that this spell could potentially turn Lucien back into a normal vampire. She theorized that since Vincent was the one who created the serum, he could turn Lucien back. However, Vincent explained that it was not his power that cast the spell. The Ancestors used him as a conduit for magic only they have access to, i.e. nobody alive can tap into that. However, since Davina was caught between the Ancestral Plane and the physical plane, she could be used as a conduit to channel power from the Ancestors. Unfortunately, to do this, the Ancestors' powers must be stolen from them, which means that they have to break the circle protecting Davina from the Ancestors. When Freya realizes that Lucien was going after Rebekah, Klaus and Hayley, she ultimately decided to channel all of the Ancestors' powers, breaking the safehold and thus returning Davina to the Ancestral Plane where she got marked by Kara. She successfully managed to turn Lucien back into a normal vampire, and Klaus killed him by pulling his heart out. Working of the spell It is possible that the spell can be used in many different ways, such as creating a physical cure like the Cure and casting the spell directly as Freya did on Lucien. One of the spell's main necessities is the power of the witch(es) who originally cast the immortality spell in question. The witch has to be very powerful. Esther had to use the entire Bennett Family witch-line to have enough magic to cast the spell. In addition, Esther attempted this spell on a full moon night, channeling even more magic from the celestial event. However, in Freya's case, she did not need to channel the entire Bennett bloodline to cast the spell, although the large amount of magic from the Bennett bloodline was replaced by the Ancestors' power. This is due to the fact that the immortality spell cast upon Lucien was modified with the power of the Ancestors, thus only their magic could reverse it. She also did not need the full moon to cast the spell, suggesting that channeling a celestial event might not be necessary if the witch casting the spell is strong enough. Being the firstborn child, Freya is stronger than Esther and thus did not need a celestial event. Trivia *Esther, as the witch who cast the spell that made her children into vampires, can reverse the vampirism spell. When they become human again, they can be killed. *In Into the Wild, Tyler told Klaus that he believes when an Original is cured, their bloodline would cease to exist, thus curing an Original would not affect their vampiric descendants. This idea directly conflicts with what Esther wished to achieve by reversing her children's immortality and to end of the vampire race. *Freya is the only one who has cast the spell successfully, albeit on Lucien as an Upgraded Original vampire. **Esther had attempted the spell first, but was unsuccessful as her connection to the Bennett bloodline was severed when Abby Bennett was killed and turned into a vampire. *The Cure is not the same as the spell. However, it is possible that the cure was created using this spell, meaning Esther would have had to have access to Qetsiyah's spell, and created her own version. *Qetsiyah created the immortality spell as well as the cure for immortality; so if Qetsiyah is revived, it is possible that she could reverse immortality regardless of who made them immortal. **Esther was channeling Bonnie's witch bloodline which included Qetsiyah - the creator of immortality. It is possible that channeling Qetsiyah on the other side was the only way to cure immortality in numbers larger than one. References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses Category:Events Category:Season 3 Events Category:Supernatural Category:Rituals Category:The Originals Season 3 Events Category:Witches Category:Original Vampires